


'cause you're all I need

by thank_raziel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Asmodeus Being an Asshole (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e10 Erchomai, Hurt Magnus Bane, Implied Self-Hatred, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Magnus Bane in Edom, Missing Scene, One Shot, Self-Worth Issues, but just a lil bit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thank_raziel/pseuds/thank_raziel
Summary: "Only took you a couple hundred years.”“For what?” Magnus asked, already knowing the answer.“Banishing the only person that ever truly cared about you.”He spluttered. “Wha- you think I came here to apologize?”“A demon can hope, can’t he?”Or, a one-shot of the missing scene in 3x10 where Asmodeus takes Magnus's magic.Rated T for mild swearing and implied self-hatred.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Magnus Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood (mentioned)
Kudos: 20





	'cause you're all I need

**Author's Note:**

> hello everybody! this is just something I wrote in a bout of inspiration after watching 3x10. it's not super good but I felt bad for not posting for like 10 days, so here we are. sorry it's so short. also, somewhat edited? please point out anything I may have missed and I'll definitely fix it.
> 
> enjoy the show!
> 
> title is from the Stay With Me by Sam Smith. a bop and a half

It smelled like smoke and sulfur.

Flames licking at his feet, Magnus rose from the pentagram and was met with a familiar barren wasteland, the shrieks of demons flying overhead.

 _Edom._ Not really a place he associated with positive things.

A flicker of regret and terror pierced his expression before being wiped away with a stoic mask. This wasn’t the time to let his past get in the way. Not when Alexander was counting on him. He took a deep breath of the stagnant air, exhaling more shakily than he would have preferred.

 _Ok,_ he thought, frantically pushing away the tide of half-forgotten memories threatening to engulf him. Magic can only do so much, after all. _What am I here to do? Find_ _Asmod_ _eus_ _. How?_ The warlock scanned the horizon, eyes spotting a cluster of buildings in the distance, half-hidden in mysterious fumes rising from the ground.

 _There._ Tugging the collar of his fashionable jacket a bit harder than necessary, he started trekking across the rocky terrain.

~ 

Up close, the collection of buildings seemed a lot more intimidating than they were a few minutes ago. He stared at the large steel door, absently noting the bit of rust had started creeping in on the sides. Dimly, he wondered what choices he made got to his father’s doorstep almost 300 years after he’d banished him. He gathered up his remaining courage and pushed open the door with a resounding creak. 

Piles of books laid scattered across the floor, the only light coming from candelabras perched on tables and flaming torches on the wall. Magnus’s footsteps echoed in the eerily quiet room as he took in his former childhood home. A memory flashed abruptly through his mind; a young Magnus was sitting on the ground, looking with thinly veiled fascination at the rows upon rows of ancient books lining the shelves. 

“Who dares enter the lair of Asmodeus unannounced?” A booming voice filled the chamber, bringing the ivory-haired man out of his thoughts. He looked around wildly until his eyes fell on a familiar figure hidden in the shadows behind him.

 _Father._

They stared at each other, a rare look of surprise on the demon’s face as he stepped forwards, cocking his head in curiosity. 

“Be still, my beating heart." The sparse candlelight illuminated Asmodeus’s chiselled features and revealed a smug smirk. “Is that my beautiful boy, or do my _eyes_ deceive me?” 

The glamour dropped, revealing yellow eyes an exact replica of his own. 

“Hello, Father.” 

“Oh,” he took caution to avoid the stacks of books blocking his way, excluding an air of power even with his cane. “My son.” Magnus got pulled into a firm hug, the scent of burnt matches filling his nostrils. 

Pulling back, the Prince of Hell held his son at arms’ length, sweeping his eyes over his body. When he got to his face, though, a frown appeared on his face. 

“Why do you still have your glamour up? Are you my son or not?” 

_No,_ Magnus wanted to say. _I'm not._ Instead, he complied, slitted cat pupils replacing his normal chestnut eyes. 

“That’s better.” Asmodeus dropped his hands from the warlock’s shoulders, slowly circling him in an almost predatory manner. "Well, I do have to say, this is quite a surprise. Magnus Bane. High Warlock of Greenwich, here in Edom.” He raked his eyes over Magnus. 

“Not that it matters anymore, but I was High Warlock of Brooklyn, not Greenwich. Although I have nothing against Greenwich.” 

“You’ll have to forgive me for not being up to date. It’s not like you write. Or call. Or perform the occasional blood sacrifice.” 

“Edom does have terrible cell service. That’s what I told Alexan-” he swallowed, stopping himself in his tracks. “my friend before I left.” 

His father shot him a look but thankfully didn’t pry. “I can only assume that your presence here means that you’ve finally come to your senses. Only took you a couple hundred years.” 

“About what?” Magnus asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Banishing the only person that ever truly cared about you.” 

He spluttered. “Wha- you think I came here to _apologize_?” 

“A demon can hope, can’t he?” Receiving no answer from Magnus, he continued. “I plucked you obscurity and poverty and turned you into the man that you are today.” 

“I’m the man I am today because I saw you for who you really were. A Prince of Hell.” 

“You say that like that’s a bad thing.” He scoffed. “Anyways, you didn’t seem to mind at the time.” 

“I didn’t know any better. I was a child!” 

“Then why have you come here? For the sole purpose of causing me _pain_?" He stopped his pacing and stood with his back to Magnus. 

The warlock sighed. He’d fucked it up. There was no way Asmodeus would give him his power now. “To ask for assistance.” 

“A FAVOUR?” At that, the demon whipped around, throwing away his previously maintained composure without a thought. He swept his hand out in an aggressive arc and Magnus was flung across the room, back painfully slamming against the door with a loud _thud._ Clouds of dust and dirt resettled at his feet and a few books had been tossed from their respective piles as well. 

“Coming into my home and insulting me like that, and you still have the nerve to ask me for a favour?" he roared, stalking towards Magnus, anger barely restrained. His son stood frozen, back still pressed against the wall. “What kind of _fool_ do you take me as?” They were toe-to-toe and Magnus could almost count the individual specks of gold in his father’s eyes. 

“The kind whose love for his chosen son might outweigh his pride,” he whispered. 

Asmodeus stopped, stunned, Magnus taking the chance to peel himself off the wall, the feeling of terror never leaving his body. He hated how much control his father had over him. 

The Prince of Hell was visibly shaken, and after an eternity of silence, he rasped, breathless, “What do you need?” 

“Power. To free my friend from Lilith. It’s all I’m asking for.” A humourless laugh wrenched itself out of the demon. 

“Why would I ever give you the means to banish Lilith back here? Edom sure as hell isn’t Marseille, but it’s a lot less miserable without her lording over us all.” 

“What do you want? Name your price.” 

“There is a time when we all must return to live in the houses of our fathers. Come back. Rule beside me.” 

For a second, Magnus let his thoughts wander. The offer was tempting, and he could almost imagine life as royalty again. No worries, no consequences, no responsibilities. 

_No_ _freedom. No independence. No helping_ _people_ _. No Alexander._ There was a reason he left Edom in the first place. Multiple reasons. 

“Father...” he pleaded, voice low. “In all my years, I have never once come here to ask you for anything. There _must_ be something else I can give you.” 

“Actually, my son, there is.” Asmodeus turned to face him, a mischievous glint in his eye. 

“Your magic.” Magnus lurched backwards like he had been shot, everything in his body screaming, _No no_ _no_ _get out of there right_ _now no_ _no_ _no_ _you can’t do this_. Magic was a part of him. Giving it up would be like ripping a part of his soul out. It would be unbearable. Magic was the one constant in his long, immortal life, always there waiting beneath his skin, its presence a comfort in his worst times. 

But a tiny part of him disagreed. He couldn’t fail Alexander, his beloved Alexander, again. If he was just stronger, quicker, smarter, when Lilith took Jace, they wouldn’t even be in this damned situation right now. They would hate him if he didn’t do this; he wouldn’t be able to live with himself. 

He could already hear the disappointment and anger in their voices. _You couldn’t give this one little thing to save Jace?_

And maybe his stepfather was right all along. He wasn’t natural. He wasn’t normal. His own mother killed herself at the sight of him. His stepfather tried to drown him. And when that didn’t work, he turned the tables. And succeeded. 

_You're a monster._ His stepfather’s voice echoed through his head. 

Yes, this would be the least he could do. 

Hearing the smirk in his father’s purring voice as he gave his answer sent shivers down his spine as he went to stand in front of the demon. 

“Relax. This won’t hurt a bit.” 

He closed his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thanks for reading! hope you liked it and it wasn't too bad. if you've got a few seconds, a comment or a kudos really makes my day! even if you've got nothing to say but "good" it doesn't matter to me. concrit is welcome, I'm always looking to improve my writing.  
> everyone please stay safe during these weird times! hopefully quarantine doesn't last much longer and then we can go outside again. <3
> 
> until next time!


End file.
